indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sid Vicious
Sid Vicious, (Londen, 10 mei 1957 – New York, 2 februari 1979) werd geboren als John Simon Ritchie. Hij werd bekend als basgitarist van The Sex Pistols toen hij in 1977 Glen Matlock verving. Na het vertrek van Johnny Rotten nam hij ook enkele zangpartijen voor zijn rekening. Biografie Vicious kan moeilijk een muzikaal talent genoemd worden. Hij stond bekend om de chaos die hij bracht tijdens de optredens, eerst als fan, later dus als bandlid van The Sex Pistols. Na het uiteenvallen van The Sex Pistols, begon de dan inmiddels zwaarverslaafde Sid Vicious een solocarrière, die hem voerde naar Parijs en New York waar hij zich uiteindelijk vestigde met zijn vriendin en mede-junkie Nancy Spungen. Nadat zij op een ochtend dood (neergestoken) werd gevonden met Vicious bij haar in de kamer werd hij opgepakt en vastgezet. Hij bleek zoveel drugs tot zich genomen te hebben dat hij zich niets van de avond ervoor herinnerde. Nadat hij op borgtocht vrij was gekomen in afwachting van zijn proces, doorbrak hij zijn voorwaardelijke invrijheidsstelling door een ruzie met de broer van Patti Smith, wat hem weer op een paar dagen cel kwam te staan. Na zijn vrijlating werd een feest georganiseerd door Vicious' moeder in de flat van Vicious' nieuwe vriendin. De volgende morgen, 2 februari 1979, werd hij dood aangetroffen. De lijkschouwer constateerde zelfmoord door een overdosis heroïne, maar mogelijk werd deze fatale injectie toegediend door zijn moeder. Eerder op die dag had hij namelijk een overdosis heroïne op het nippertje overleefd. Het onderzoek naar de moord op Spungen werd stopgezet. Uit later onderzoek is gebleken dat de moeder van Sid hem zijn laatste shot heeft gegeven. Enkele jaren na het overlijden van Sid overleed zijn moeder aan een overdosis waardoor haar motief nooit duidelijk zal worden. Over deze tragedie is in 1986 een film gemaakt getiteld 'Sid & Nancy', van regisseur Alex Cox, met in de hoofdrollen Gary Oldman en Chloe Webb. Sid Vicious bleef nog lange tijd een symbool, zowel binnen als buiten de punk. Zo refereerde de band Crazytown in 2002 nog aan de relatie tussen Sid en Nancy in hun hitsingle Butterfly. Undermine their pompous authority, reject their moral standards, make Anarchy and disorder your trademarks, cause as much chaos and disruption as possible but don’t let them take you alive. (Sid Vicious, 1977) Discografie Sid Vicious * My Way/Something Else/C’mon Everybody (1979, 12”, Barclay, Barclay 740 509) * Sid Sings (1979, LP, Virgin, V2144) * Live (1980, LP, Creative Industry Inc., JSR 21) * Vicious Burger (1980, LP, UD-6535, VD 6336) * Love Kills N.Y.C. (1985, LP, Konexion, KOMA 788020) * The Sid Vicious Experience – Jack Boots and Dirty Looks (1986, LP, Antler 37) * The Idols With Sid Vicious (1993, CD, Last Call Records, LC22289) * Never Mind the Reunion Here’s Sid Vicious (1997, CD) * Sid Dead Live (1997, CD, Anagram, PUNK 86) * Sid Vicious Sings (1997, CD) * Vicious & Friends (1998, CD, Dressed To Kill Records, Dress 602) * Better (to provoke a reaction than to react to a provocation) (1999, CD, Almafame, YEAAH6) * Probably His Last Ever Interview (2000, CD, OZIT, OZITCD62) * Better (2001, CD) * Vive Le Rock (2003, 2CD) * Too Fast To Live... (2004, CD) * Naked & Ashamed (7”, Wonderful Records, WO-73) * Sid Live At Max’s Kansas City (LP, JSR 21) * Sid Vicious (LP, Innocent Records, JSR 21) * Sid Vicious McDonald Bros. Box (3CD, Sound Solutions, 003) Sid and Nancy * Love Kills (1986, LP, MCA, MCG 6011) Love kills is de soundtrack van de film: 'Sid and Nancy'. Het nummer is oorspronkelijk van de Amerikaanse band: Circle Jerks. Sid Vicious & Friends * (Don’t You Gimme) No Lip/(I’m Not Your) Steppin’ Stone (1989, 7”, SCRATCH 7) * Sid Vicious & Friends (1998, CD, Cleopatra, #251, ASIN: B0000061AS) Sid Vicious/Eddie Cochran zie ook Eddie Cochran * Sid Vicious v’s Eddie Cochran – The Battle Of The Rockers (LP, Jock, LP 6) Sid Vicious/Elvis Presley zie ook Elvis Presley * Cult Heroes (1993, CD) Vicious White Kids * The Vicious White Kids (1987, LP, Ritchie 1) * Vicious White Kids (2001, CD, Sanctuary, CMRCD372) Film * Sex Pistols Number One (1976, ohj. Derek Jarman) * Jubilee (1978, ohj. Derek Jarman) * Will Your Son Turn into Sid Vicious? (1978) * The Great Rock‘n’Roll Swindle (1979, ohj. Julien Temple, VHS, Virgin Films) * The Punk Rock Movie (1979, ohj. Don Letts) * Dead On Arrival (1981, ohj. Lech Kowalski) * The Filth And The Fury (2000, ohj. Julien Temple, VHS/NTSC) * The Simpsons: Episode 12 Seizoen 19, 'Love, Springfieldian Style' '' Bibliografie * Anne Beverley, ''The Sid Vicious Family album (1980, Virgin Books) * Gerald Cole, Sid And Nancy (1986, Methuen) * Alex Cox & Abbe Wool, Sid And Nancy (1986, Faber and Faber) * Keith Bateson and Alan Parker, Sid’s Way (1991, Omnibus Press) * Tom Stockdale, Sid Vicious. They Died Too Young (1995, Parragon) * Malcolm Butt, Sid Vicious. Rock‘n’Roll Star (1997, Plexus) * David Dalton, El Sid (1998, St. Martin’s Griffin) * Sid Vicious, Too Fast To Live...Too Young to Die (1999, Retro Publishing) * Alan Parker, Vicious. Too Fast To Live... (2004, Creation Books) Categorie:Brits bassist Categorie:Punk Categorie:Punkmusicus Categorie:Pseudoniem